Kart
driving his Kart in Mario Kart Wii.]] A Kart is a vehicle used in the Mario Kart series. They can come in various sizes and colors, generally regarding to certain character's color. The first appearance of the karts were in Super Mario Kart and consequently, they appeared in every Mario Kart game to Mario Kart Wii thus far. The appearance of the karts also changed considerably lately in each racing game, coming out in a variety of shapes and features. A key on every kart lies on its stats. Besides the appearance, each kart is identified by its stats, basically on their size, weight and speed. Thus, this means a character's kart is not essentially the same like the karts of the others. The Karts also have presented in other game series and media such as in the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|Super Smash Bros. series]], comics, and toys as well. History ''Mario Kart'' series ''Super Mario Kart For the first mainstream of the Mario Kart series, Karts appear in Super Mario Kart as simple Go-karts with frames of various colors, regarding to the character driving the vehicle. In game, the concept of "kart" is applied for the Extra Lives of a driver in Grand Prix mode. In case the player's characters lost a race from fifth place or lower, or attempting to retry the race, the character loses one kart as a life. Losing all the karts quits the Grand Prix. However, it is possible to regain one life more in some circumstances. Image:MKMario.PNG|Mario Image:MKLuigi.PNG|Luigi Image:MKTroopa.PNG|Koopa Troopa Image:MKToad.PNG|Toad Image:MKToadstool.PNG|Princess Image:MKYoshi.PNG|Yoshi Image:MKBowser.PNG|Bowser Image:DKJRMK.PNG|Donkey Kong Jr. ''Mario Kart 64 .]] In ''Mario Kart 64, Karts appear similar to Super Mario Kart, having little changes from the 16 bit game. Both characters and Karts are classified by three classes of weights: light, medium and heavy. Lights are Karts that show a high speed but a fairly low endurance. Medium Karts show all-around traits, whereas Heavy Karts have high endurance but poor speed. Image:Red Kart.gif|Mario Image:Mk64luigi.gif|Luigi Image:Mk64peach2.jpg|Peach Image:Toadart.jpg|Toad Image:YoshiKart64.gif|Yoshi Image:Mk64dk.gif|Donkey Kong Image:Mk64bowser.gif|Bowser Image:WarioKart64.jpg|Wario ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit Karts shown in Mario Kart: Super Circuit appear the same as in Mario Kart 64. Their traits are similar to the karts shown before, which the vehicle is classified in accordance to its basic stats: Light for the Kart that shows high speed and low weight, Medium for the kart that shows a balanced ratio in speed and weight, and Heavy for the kart with great weight and low speed. Image:MKSC_Mario.jpg| Mario Image:MKLG.PNG| Luigi Image:MKPC.PNG| Peach Image:MKTD.PNG| Toad Image:MKYS.PNG| Yoshi Image:MKWR.PNG| Wario Image:MKDK.PNG| Donkey Kong Image:MKBW.PNG| Bowser ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the basic models of the karts seen from Super Mario Kart to Mario Kart Super Circuit are taken out. For the Mario Kart for the Nintendo GameCube, the karts appear in new models and styles, most of them reflecting some character's special characteristics, such as Mario's kart, the Red Fire, which it is a red and blue-colored all-terrain vehicle, rendering Mario's letter M'' emblem on its body and wheels. The design of the karts also are changed regarding the new concept "two racers in one vehicle" within the game. The karts have a seat on the front where a character drives the kart and a platform in the rear of the vehicle where the second character is able to use an item taken from the Item Boxes. Just as in ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, in Double Dash!! the karts are split in three weight groups: Light, Medium and Heavy. The use of these karts is determined by the characters' weights; therefore, while one of the two characters has a higher weight, characters use a kart within the Medium or Heavy weight class. Pairing both lightweight characters results in a vehicle used as a light kart. The Parade Kart breaks this rule, being usable for any character. Every kart has also its own stats. The kart's stats is qualified by the amount of stars on its acceleration, speed and weight. However, these stars can be misleading. In general, lightweight karts have a high acceleration but a fair low speed and endurance. Medium-weight karts have balanced stats, whereas heavyweight karts show a high top speed and endurance, and low acceleration. Despite that conventional-looking Karts did not appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the Toad Kart and the Toadette Kart greatly resemble a Standard Kart as seen in Mario Kart DS. Image:RedFire.jpg| Red Fire Image:Greenfire.jpg| Green Fire Image:Mkdd heart coach.jpg| Heart Coach Image:BloomCoach.jpg| Bloom Coach Image:Mkdd turbo yoshi.jpg| Turbo Yoshi Image:Turbobirdo.jpg| Turbo Birdo Image:GooGoobuggy.jpg| Goo-Goo Buggy Image:Rattlebuggy.jpg| Rattle Buggy Image:Toadkart.jpg| Toad Kart Image:Toadettekart.jpg| Toadette Kart Image:Mkdd koopa dasher.jpg| Koopa Dasher Image:Parawing.jpg| Para-Wing Image:DK Jumbo.jpg| DK Jumbo Image:Barreltrain.jpg| Barrel Train Image:Mkdd koopa king.jpg| Koopa King Image:Bulletblaster2.jpg| Bullet Blaster Image:Wario car.PNG| Wario Car Image:Waluigiracer.jpg| Waluigi Racer Image:Piranhapipes.jpg| Piranha Pipes Image:Boopipes.jpg| Boo Pipes Image:Paradekartart.jpg| Parade Kart ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' sub-series In Mario Kart Arcade GP all the characters use a standardized model of the kart, appearing with rounded details and a solid building as opposed to many other previous Mario Kart games. However, in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 the characters have an option to choose a secondary kart made for them, rather similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS. Just as Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, all the karts are rated out by the amount of the stars for each aspect. Regarding to the character selected, he or she can be light, medium or heavy, emphasizing one of these aspects for the vehicle available. Image:MarioGP.jpg| Mario Image:LuigiGP.jpg| Luigi Image:YoshiGP.jpg| Yoshi Image:WarioKartarcade.jpg| Wario Image:PeachGP.jpg| Peach Image:ToadGP.jpg| Toad Image:DonkeykongGP.jpg| Donkey Kong Image:BowserGP.jpg| Bowser Image:Pacman GP.jpg| Pac-Man Image:Mspacman GP.jpg| Ms. Pac-Man Image:Blinky.jpg| Blinky ''Mario Kart DS Unlike what happened in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the basic models of the karts reappear in Mario Kart DS, having the name of Standard Karts. These karts are redesigned, having white bumpers and a hood of different color palettes that matches the character's custom color. The decal of the character is shown over the hood, although the player can replace it for his or her own in the emblem maker option. Additionally, every character can select at least one of three vehicles (excluding Shy Guy, having only his Standard Kart SG), exclusive for being rather different in design and stats than the character's Standard Kart. While a Standard Kart has plain stats, the other vehicles can have a high speed, acceleration or items ratio, depending on what the vehicle is made for. Every Kart is qualified by six ratings: *'Acceleration:' The time for achieving the top speed. Lightweight karts like Yoshi's Standard Kart YS have the highest acceleration rating. *'Speed:' The top speed level when a kart moves forwards. Most of the karts within the heavyweight class show the highest speed rating. *'Weight:' The kart's endurance. When a kart has a higher weight, it is capable of knocking apart light karts. *'Drifting:' The friction power of the kart when turns by powersliding. A high drifting rate makes the kart turn tighter. *'Handling:' The control over the vehicle in all type of terrains. The power of the Mini-Turbo caused by drifting also depends how high the kart's handling is. *'Items:' The variety of items to obtain in an Item Box. As the kart's item stat is high, the character can receive more rare items to use. Image:MarioKds.jpg| Mario Standard Kart MR Image:Luigikartds.jpg| Luigi Standard Kart LG Image:PeachKartDS.jpg| Peach Standard Kart PC Image:YoshiKartDS.jpg| Yoshi Standard Kart YS Image:ToadKartDS.jpg| Toad Standard Kart TD Image:DkkartDS.jpg| Donkey Kong Standard Kart DK Image:Wariokart.jpg| Wario Standard Kart WR Image:BowseKartDS.jpg| Bowser Standard Kart BW Image:PrincessDaisyMKDS.png| Daisy Standard Kart DS Image:DrybonesKart.jpg| Dry Bones Standard Kart DB Image:Waluigikartds.jpg| Waluigi Standard Kart WL Image:ROB.jpg| R.O.B. Standard Kart RB Image:ShyguyKart.jpg| Shy Guy Standard Kart SG ''Mario Kart Wii The Karts in Mario Kart Wii are once again redesigned with various details added than they appeared formerly. Similar to Mario Kart DS, the typical go-karts receive the name of Standard Karts, and are classified according to the size of the vehicle, split in three groups: Standard Kart S for small-sized characters; Standard Kart M for medium size characters and Standard Kart L for large characters. Albeit weight classes are replaced for size classes, the general aspects of the karts are the same as appeared throughout the series. *'Acceleration:' The time to achieve the top speed. *'Speed:' The level of the top speed. *'Weight:' The strength of the vehicle to knock apart others. *'Handling:' The control of the vehicle. *'Drifting:' The friction power of the vehicle. *'Off-road:' The speed of the vehicle over rough terrain. *'Mini-turbo:' The power of the momentary speed burst after drifting or made a trick. In addition, each racer can vary the kart's custom stats with the bonus points he or she has for each feature and select other five karts in the determined character's size. Unlike their two-wheeled counterparts Bikes, Karts cannot perform wheelies. However, they can release a more powerful mini-turbo by drifting than a bike, depending how long the respective button is pressed. Image:MKWii_Mario.jpg| Mario Medium Image:Mariokartwiiluigi.jpg| Luigi '''Medium Image:peachbasic.PNG| Peach '''Medium Image:yoshibasic.PNG| Yoshi '''Medium Image:babymariobasic.PNG| Baby Mario '''Small Image:babypeachbasic.PNG| Baby Peach Small Image:Mariokartwiitoad.jpg| Toad Small Image:KoopaBasic.PNG| Koopa Troopa '''Small Image:wariobasic.PNG| Wario Large Image:waluigibasic.PNG| Waluigi '''Large Image:dkbasic.PNG| Donkey Kong '''Large Image:Mariokartwiibowser.jpg| Bowser '''Large Image:DaisyMKWii.PNG| Daisy '''Medium Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG| Birdo '''Medium Image:Diddymkwii.PNG| Diddy Kong Medium Image:Jrwii.PNG| Bowser Jr. Medium Image:Babyluigi.PNG| Baby Luigi Small Image:babydaisykart.PNG| Baby Daisy Small Image:Toadettewii.PNG| Toadette Small Image:Drybwii.PNG| Dry Bones Small Image:Boowiiking.PNG| King Boo Large Image:Rosawii.PNG| Rosalina Large Image:Funkpngmm.PNG| Funky Kong Large Image:Skelebowwii.PNG| Dry Bowser Large ''Club Nintendo "Die Jagd nach dem Nintendo 64: Krawall im All" driving karts in the comic "Die Jagd nach dem Nintendo 64."]] In the Club Nintendo comic "Die Jagd nach dem Nintendo 64: Krawall im All," Mario and Luigi are seen driving karts in their mission to find a spaceship shaped like the Nintendo 64. They compete against Wario and Bowser and make another reference to the Mario Kart games by dropping Banana Peels and making them crash. The karts seen in this comic resemble those seen in the then-new Mario Kart 64. Unlike their video game equivalents, though, they can also be turned into jet skis by pushing a button on their steering-wheels. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Karts make a brief appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Unlike in Melee, where they appear as trophies, they are obstacles for the Mario Circuit battle stage. All the karts are as seen in Mario Kart DS, driven by red Shy Guys competing a race, while characters carry out their battle there. The karts tend to pass in the road where contestants fight, dealing damage to anybody who makes contact with them. Characters can use their moves against karts to send them flying away. Unlike how they looked in Mario Kart DS, Karts come in various colors and their bumpers are colored as well. Trivia *The Kart appears in Nintendo Monopoly, where it replaces Reading Railroad as a purchasable station. It costs $200. *In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the player can press the item button (if he or she had no item) to sound the horn. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit: the player can press the select button to sound the horn. Category:Vehicles Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies